Talk:Greg
When I saw the seemingly endless wall of text > [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 03:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) NO ONE will EVER read that. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 03:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Please split this into paragraphs. And fix the grammar. And also possibly the story (I don't know what the story's like. I'm not reading this until at least the first thing is done). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) The terrible grammar/spelling/layout.... IT BURNS! Zmario 16:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay It might take an hour or two, but I shall fix this pasta up. FRAAANK!!! 16:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) *Come back alive. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Might need an anti-bacterial suit due to the amount of shit on this single pasta. 16:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) You did it! So, how does your brain feel? [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 17:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) It's somewhat fixed now! Hooray! 17:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Good lord, he did it! Get this man a medal, and possibly a therapist! TheShadyNerd (talk) 17:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) And a doctor, the shitiness of the pasta might of gotten to the fixer. I didn't see him wear an antibacterial suit. 17:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Looking at it again, I think he died right after part four. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 17:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I guess I can step up and fix the rest. I'll be back in a bit. Pray for my soul. TheShadyNerd (talk) 18:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) R.I.P. 41488p LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:01, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Autopsy shows total brain damage caused by shitpasta bacteria. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Drawn-out, boring, and uninteresting? Check. Not scary at all? Check. Cliched? Check. Poorly-written dialogue? Check. A "shock ending" that everyone saw from a mile away? chizz-ECK. We got a real winner here, folks. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 18:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry everyone, I let you down. I tried to edit this, but it killed my internet about 1/3 of the way through. Fix at your own risk, I guess. TheShadyNerd (talk) 18:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Aagggghhh Someone please go into part five and fix that shit up. FRAAANK!!! 03:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *HOLY SHIT HE'S ALIVE LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, I'm alive. But User:Kill1mes might not be soon. He's going to wrap up the pasta. That paragraph at the end. Oh god my eyes burn just by looking at it. FRAAANK!!! 04:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *Abandon all hope ye who edit here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *I tried, truly I did, but after such a long time editing I fell asleep, then 414 fixed it. And now I'm braindead. I am the Poostman Alright No one go near this pasta until it's fixed. I will bear the burden of fixing up the rest of this pasta, and I don't want any edit conflicts. Thanks. FRAAANK!!! 09:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) You did it. You actually fucking did it. You fixed this pasta. *Slow clap* -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:42, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Aaand It's finally done. The pasta is edited and ready for reading. Now for my review: This pasta, when you finally edit it out, is actually not cliche, nor is it horrible. Right off the bat, a solid 9/10 for actually good jokes and memorable scenes. Now for the pasta itself: there were some parts that sort of dragged on, or weren't really needed. Some parts, like who the monsters were, where they came from, and what the castle and the old lady has to do with the whole mess intrigues me, and I believe that this pasta is literally calling for a sequel to wrap up all the loose ends. Grammar is good, with some verb tenses out of place but the fact that advanced vocabulary is used in this pasta (I'm guessing those words are SAT words?) overrules this fact. Dialogue is believable, and one would expect post-high school men to act that way, getting stoned and doing...well, shit. As for the characters, I thought that although they shared an equal amount of 'screen time' (apart from Greg/Jessie, of course), they could have used a bit more fleshing-out. There were some unique gimmicks to Andy and Christian, but other than that, the rest of the characters seem to just be filler material. The exception is Ranger Bob, who I found to, even though having a few paragraphs to himself, seemed to really be a believable, likable, and fleshed-out character. In conclusion, I not only hope for there to be a sequel (well-written, mind you) to this pasta, but for the author to bring his writing style back, creating memorable characters and monsters and adding in some jokes (they were good) to lighten up the atmosphere in this pasta. Again, a 9/10. FRAAANK!!! 10:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Dayum. You're right, this pasta is a solid 9, 9.5/10. I do agree that most of the characters were filler (When it got to the end and it mentioned Rodney, I was like "Huh? Who'se that?"), but the development of Greg and Ranger Bob was good. Lolwhut13375 (talk) 18:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Help please? I Just gotta ask though. I've been reading this over and over but I don't understand the shock ending. How does lacey have anything to with with the ending? I know the author didn't put her there for nothing. Also what's with that castle? Or the monsters? Were they really monsters? I doubt it, because of the ending, but they DID go after Andy. Why do they keep saying Greg if he's really jessie? Skitzophrenic maybe? Also, what about that ending? About how he chokes "Greg". I know I probably need to read between the lines, but I'm just not grasping it... -- 20:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Koda